


Pretty Lights in her Eyes

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ceve, F/F, Librarians, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Eve finds Cassandra alone in the library with more problems on her mind, and the blonde does everything she can to ease the Librarian's mind.Established Ceve.





	Pretty Lights in her Eyes

Eve awoke with a dull pain in her neck, feeling as if she’d taken a nap with Excalibur as a pillow. The Guardian blinked several times, attempting to adjust her sleepy gaze to the light which stood proud on the table-top; the table-top that had rearranged to Flynn’s personalized mess overnight, and every book that Baird had spent an hour organizing, was now strewn across the surface yet again. 

She ran a hand through her mussed, light blonde hair before tying it up into her traditional ponytail, leaning back in the chair, remembering to exhale. Her dreams had grown crazier and wilder over the past few months; and Eve always woke up questioning what was real. But ever since learning that magic truly existed, it was hard to dismiss anything as impossible. 

The library was cast in a dim golden glow, most of the lights here put themselves out during the night, and a gentle shadow caressed the book shelves and display units. It was generally cosy, especially when it was quiet, long after the librarians had gone home; and Eve could actually enjoy the small serenity that this job had to offer. 

A faint echo of footsteps alerted Baird straight into her defensive mode, lithe fingers brushing instinctively against the grip of her gun that was strapped into its holster. 

Flynn Carson had a knack for predicting who was walking around the library, just by the weight of the steps and the length of their strides, and he never, ever seemed to be wrong. Eve sometimes wished that she had some kind of intelligent powers too. It was often uncomfortable having to ask one of the four librarians what was going on simply because she didn’t understand the logistics of the situation. Unfortunately, all that she could do in _ this _ situation was follow protocol and try not to freak out. 

The blonde silently rose from the chair, tip-toeing carefully up the stairs to discover the source of the noise. Eve could hear her own heart pounding loudly in her chest, absolutely sure that if there was an intruder on the premises, that they would hear her heart beat from a mile away. 

Slipping her gun from its leather holder, the woman slowly crept through the shelves of books, trying not to make a sound. 

However, her goal of silence was forgotten when she turned a corner and barged straight into her footstep suspect, a certain Cassandra Cillian. 

The squeak that burst from Cassandra’s pink lips was adorable, and Eve had to laugh, even though the shock had made her gasp as well, and she put her gun away. 

“Eve! I’m sorry! Was that a gun? Did I almost die?” Cassandra fired her questions like missiles, her voice still laced with semi-fear and fatigue. Her red hair was slightly tangled, probably from the impact, blue eyes bright and round, with all the innocence of a doe, caught in the headlights. 

The guardian shook her head softly, letting a loose grin play upon her lips softly, “I didn’t know you were still here, I thought everyone had gone home,” she explained before narrowing her eyes slightly, almost like a playful interrogation, “Why are you still here, Cassandra?” 

The shorter woman sighed with a breath of relief, playing with a lock of fiery red hair, as she clutched a book with her other hand, “It’s sometimes hard to sleep, so I come here to read. It_ is _ a library you know?” Cillian teased back, and it didn’t take much to notice that her jest was just a mask, a front to cover up something that was really bothering the young librarian. 

Eve’s brow knitted together with plain and genuine concern. “Do you want to talk about it?” the blonde offered. 

She knew all of the librarian's traits and tricks by now. Ezekiel always scratched his nose when he was lying and tries to use his carefree attitude to avoid his friends from caring too deeply about his feelings. Stone always had such a tough front, but he’ll ask for other people's advice in order to get the affection and approval that he needs. 

As for Cassandra, she always says that she’s okay, even if she’s not. And there’s a certain smile that Eve has come to know, a small, sweet smile, that’s covering up more emotion than anyone could know. 

The redhead looked bewildered, her lips parted slightly in surprise that anyone would take the time to notice her demeanour, much less want to help. She shook her head slowly, before eventually nodding instead. “That’s really kind of you, Eve, thank you,”. 

Baird grinned again resting a hand on the smaller woman’s before guiding her down the stairs. 

“I’ll make us a hot drink and then maybe you can tell me what’s the matter,” Eve spoke calmly, before letting Cassandra get comfortable on the slightly worn, red couch, and disappearing to make some drinks. 

She returned only minutes later and Cassandra lit up like a small flame, almost eagerly grabbing the mug that Baird had offered her, murmuring a few happy ‘thank you’s’. 

It was endearing to see how excited the redhead got over something as small as hot cocoa with whipped cream; but just for a moment, Cillian had seemingly forgotten her worries, and was content in sipping the cream off of her chocolate. 

Eve nestled beside the other on the couch, wrapping her hands around her own cup, patiently waiting. 

When Cassandra finally did look up from her mug, the blonde couldn’t even refrain from laughing gently at the white cream that had adorned Cassandra’s upper lip, and Eve softly brushed the it away with the pad of her thumb. 

“There, that’s better,” she whispered with a smile, and the librarian chewed carefully on her bottom lip, trying to stop her cheeks from rendering a similar shade to her hair. 

“Th-thank you,” Cassandra stuttered before sighing, cradling the cup in her lap. “I don’t like sleeping that much,” she confessed with a crestfallen sigh, staring down into the liquid as if she could see an alternate world where she didn’t have this problem. 

Colonel Baird’s focus was entirely on the shorter woman, taking in every movement and expression made by the librarian, the subtle tone and sigh, she picked up on it all, and it pained her to see someone who she considered a very close friend, to be feeling so down. “Why don’t you like to sleep?” she asked, drinking her own cocoa. 

Cillian shrugged as if she didn’t know. 

“I have a timebomb in my brain, Eve, and I don’t know when it’s going to go off. I want to live, and I want to learn, as much as I can before my time runs out. I want to see things and have new experiences. I don’t like sleeping because it wastes so much time that I might not have to do the things that I want to do.” Cassandra shook her head and quickly wiped away a hot, stray tear that marred her perfect porcelain cheek. 

Eve’s heart broke into a million pieces. Who knew that the strong, brave Cassandra feared falling asleep? Just in case she wasted the limited time she had on Earth. 

“You can’t think of it like that Cass... You can see everything you want when you’re dreaming.” the guardian consoled, brushing amber hair behind the other girls' ear. 

Cassandra sniffled quietly, softly drumming her fingertip against the cool ceramic mug. “I just wish that I was normal, and that I didn’t have a death sentence ticking away in my head.” the redhead admitted, before finishing her drink in silence. 

“I have an idea,” Eve mentioned, before placing down her cup and striding over to the closet where a lot of junk had been stored over a long period of time. She returned hoisting two huge, thick coats, and offered the smaller one to Cassandra, “Here put this on,” 

The coat swallowed up the librarian like a whale and a raft, and the fur of the collar tickled her ears, bringing forth a melodic laugh from Cillian’s mouth. Eve grinned triumphantly. “Why do I need to wear a fur mountain?” Cassandra questioned, but Eve remained silent as she slipped into her own thick coat. 

She led Cassandra through the hall to the Annex, and paused in front of the very familiar back doors. 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to use the doors for personal reasons, missions only,” the smaller of the two piqued up as Eve located the mechanical globe. 

“Oh please, Ezekiel uses this thing at least twice a day to get burritos and slushies and Stone travels more places than an aeroplane pilot.” Eve argued, finally figuring out the globe, and the doors of the Annex shone a bright gold. 

“Have you ever used it before?” Cillian questioned, waddling next to the blonde, weighed down in her heavy coat. 

“I’m about to,” Eve replied with a warm smile, taking Cassandra’s hand and opened the solid Annex doors. 

* * *

The cold hit them like a brick wall, and instantly, Cassandra was beyond grateful for the mammoth sized coat that put more weight on her shoulders than her internal problems. Every time she exhaled, a pearly cloud of vapor appeared centimetres in front of her face. Exiting the shack which the Annex had led them to, Cillian's boots delved into thick, pure snow and ice. 

It was dark, and the stars shone brightly, but the absolute breath taker was the fact that the Northern lights stretched across the sky, green pink and purple lights dancing in the space between the stars. It was like a ribbon of living colour and after this, Cassandra would never be impressed by fireworks again. 

It took her too long to remember to breathe, and the cool, crisp air froze her lungs in the best possible way. 

“Eve... this is beautiful,” the redhead admired, staring up at the sky, with the diamond constellations reflecting in brilliant blue eyes. Colonel Baird nodded in agreement, but her gaze was directed at a librarian, looking at the sky. 

“Yeah... sure is,” the Guardian smiled, standing beside the woman, and turned her own eyes to the heavens. It really was stunning. 

“Where are we?” Cillian asked, almost in a daze, the smile on her lips was as entrancing as the Aurora, lighting up the sky. Her hand twitched, so close to Eve’s and the blonde couldn’t tell if it was purposeful or accidental, that their fingers laced sweetly together. 

Eve swallowed the soft lump in her throat. “Svalbard,” she answered, looking back to Cassandra with pure admiration in her own pale sapphire eyes. Did she honestly not know how amazing she was? “Do you know why I brought you here?” she queried softly, and Cassandra finally tore her gaze away to blink at Eve. 

The redhead smiled virtuously, pointing with her spare hand, straight upwards. “Pretty lights?” her tone was so sweet and innocent that, for a second, Eve almost agreed with her just for the sake of it. 

“If you were normal, you wouldn’t be here Cassandra. The library wouldn’t have picked you. And you wouldn’t know about magic, or the library, or me... Yes, you have a tumour in your brain, but you are special and you’re living a life that billions of people can only dream of,” Eve spoke, deliberate yet empathetic, all the while, softly tracing circles on the back of her hand with her thumb. 

Cassandra faltered, almost struggling for words, for some reason, she seemed shocked. “I- I don’t think I’ve ever thought about it like that.” 

“Why do you look so surprised?” Eve continued carefully, tilting her head ever so slightly. 

The smaller of the two hunkered down further in her coat, chewing gently on her lip. “It’s just, everyone makes names up about my tumour, so it’s easier for them to talk about, without all the seriousness behind it. Like Brain-grape. But you’re the first person to address it for what it is.” Cassandra pointed out, a genuine smile blossoming on pink lips. 

Eve held on tighter to Cillian’s hand, maybe because of the cold, maybe just because she wanted to. 

“Your tumour is a part of you, Cassandra, and you’re amazing.” the blonde confessed, watching as the Librarians smile grew into her cheeks. Two sets of azure eyes drifted back up to the sky, decorated like a painting, as they stood in silence for a while, holding hands. 

“I was reading a theory book last week that thought that the northern lights were just an airborne river of wild magic.” Cassandra spoke about ten minutes later; fingers numb and heart racing. “Can you believe something like that?” the red-haired woman inquired softly, huddling nearer to Eve for warmth. 

Colonel Baird smiled softly, swapping her glance between the sky and the librarian. “Cassandra, a year ago I didn’t believe in magic, or that a library could contain anything other than books, now... I can believe anything, _ everything! _” the blonde corrected with a satisfied sigh. She sometimes wondered what it would be like to wake up back as a NATO Agent, with no memory of magic... Eve didn’t feel like she could ever join the land of normal ever again after what she’s seen. 

“So...” Cassandra drawled almost playfully, “If I told you anything, you’d believe me?” 

Eve bit back a soundless chuckle, “Within reason. Besides, I’d believe you anyway, I always trust you, Cass,” the Guardian candidly explained, and was almost ecstatic to see the joy that lit up on the redheads face, practically eager to test the theory. 

“Okay... my favourite colour is yellow, oh! And pink!” Cassandra admitted with a big smile. Eve nodded firmly. She could believe that. “Hmm... I really love rainy days because puddles are awesome!” Cillian tried again, and the blonde laughed sweetly. She could imagine a tiny Cassandra in a tiny raincoat, walking through all the puddles. 

“I believe you!” Eve laughed happily again, nudging against the other’s shoulder. 

There was a slight pause this time before Cassandra opened her mouth again. “I like girls,”. She waited nervously for Eve to react, almost expecting a scorn or resentment; even though she knew Eve wasn’t the sort to do that. Her unease washed away like it had been baptized in a river when Baird smiled so warmly, with another customary nod. 

“I believe you, Cassandra,” and she squeezed the younger girl's hand softly, refusing to let go. 

* * *

When Eve could finally feel the cold biting at her toes, she decided it was time to go home, or at least, Library home; not wanting to risk them both getting a case of hypothermia. Besides, she didn’t even care to think of what the time was. She squeezed Cassandra’s hand again, and brought a caring smile to her lips. 

“Say goodbye to the pretty lights, Cassandra,” Colonel Baird murmured softly, unsticking her stiff legs from the snow. The redhead grinned sleepily at the sky. 

“Bye pretty lights,” the girl giggled quietly, and fell into step beside Eve, on their way back to the door of the Annex. 

The library felt so warm and comforting when the two women entered that they immediately shrugged off their large, wintery coats, and grinned larger than ever before. Eve had barely registered the heat flooding back to her fingertips when Cassandra flew her arms around the blonde’s middle, and after a mere second of shock, she returned the embrace. 

“Thank you, Eve, … for everything,” Cillian mumbled into the crook of her guardians' neck, and Eve’s soft hands tangled gently in a river of red, holding her close. 

Being close to Cassandra had always made Eve feel better; but the taller woman had always assumed it was because she knew that she could protect her. With the boys, they were always finding trouble, or disobeying orders, but Cassandra had always been so good... Baird had just never realised how good Cillian was for her. 

“It’s my pleasure... I mean, that’s what a guardian’s for right? Taking care of their librarian,” Eve’s smile only slightly faltered when the girl pulled back slightly, her eyes shining with a glassy haze of worry. 

“Is that why you’re doing all of this? Because it’s your duty?” She dared to ask, suddenly terrified of the answer, and Eve instantly pulled the girl closer. 

“No, I might be your Guardian, but I’m here for you, as myself, plain, boring, Eve,” Eve whispered, sighing with relief when she felt Cassandra relax again into the embrace. 

“You’re not boring, Eve,” Cillian murmured happily. 

It wasn’t long before the redhaired woman failed at stifling a large yawn, and Eve broke the contact, eliciting a small whine of protest from Cassandra’s lips. 

“You should go home and get some rest... It must be very late by now,” the ex-Agent explained in a hushed whisper, coaxing the librarian into moving her feet. “Do you mind if I walk you to your door?” Baird teased playfully, and Cillian perked up almost instantaneously, eye’s shining brighter than any star. She giggled quietly nodded. 

Eve took Cassandra’s hand and walked her back to the door of the Annex, meddling with the globe once again. The redhead shifted her weight from one foot to the other almost awkwardly. “I had fun tonight, Eve... maybe- maybe we can do this again one time, but that time I promise not to cry...”. The young librarian hopefully inquired. 

The Colonel softly brushed Cillian’s fire-red hair behind her ear again, with a bright smile on her soft lips. “Like a date?” 

Cassandra’s cheeks lit up with an adoring shade of crimson, unsure now where to look. She nodded slightly. “Yep... like a date... if you want.” 

Eve couldn’t help but laugh softly at the way that the smaller woman quickly became flushed and shy, barely thinking as she surged forward and bridged the small gap in between them, pressing her soft, cushiony lips against Cassandra’s own pink lips, in a sudden, but incredible kiss. 

Cillian’s lip-gloss tasted like cherries, and Eve had to try her hardest not to grin. 

Cassandra’s heart almost burst inside of her chest, into millions of butterflies. 

‘_ Oh, so that’s where that saying comes from’ _ she thought to herself giddily as she returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster. It wasn’t that hard; she’d had a crush on Colonel Eve Baird since the blonde had rescued her from her janitor job in the hospital. And for the first moment, Cassandra forgot all about her health, the world, magic. The only think that existed was the pure dynamics that radiated from the kiss that she was sharing with Eve. 

The Librarian was left breathless when Baird pulled apart, chest heaving and aching with an incredible fire. 

“I’d like that,” Eve nodded sincerely, and Cassandra could swear that she’d never seen the blonde smile so genuinely. “A lot,” the taller woman clarified, bending forward to place a chaste kiss to the other girls’ cool cheek. 

Slowly, Eve walked the redhead up to the door, holding it open with Cassandra’s apartment on the other side. “Sweet dreams, Cassandra,” Baird wished with an easy smile as the redhead lingered in the doorway, as if waiting for an excuse to stay. 

“Goodnight Eve,” The librarian stood on her toes to press a small kiss to her guardian's cheek, before quickly pecking her lips. Her cheeks were bright red as she vanished through the door, leaving the blonde in the Annex with a huge smile on her lips. 

She was just about to close the door when Cassandra reappeared less than three seconds later, holding up her hands like she just had an idea. 

“You need sleep too, Colonel Eve... And I’d sleep a lot better knowing that you were resting too,” the smaller of the two projected, with a streak of fierceness showing through her attitude, the blonde chuckled quietly. 

“I already slept a bit,” Baird pointed out casually but Cassandra was having absolutely none of it. 

“Eve Baird, you get some sleep, I have a ginormous bed you can share...” Cillian offered with a hopeful glance and the blonde let a smile twinge in the corner of her lips. 

Eve nodded, and Cassandra eagerly took a hold of the Guardian’s hand and pulled her through the back door of the Annex. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fandom isn't very active, but I do have a couple more Eve/Cassandra fic ideas including a second chapter to this. So please let me know if you enjoy reading more things like this. Kudos and Comment? xoxo


End file.
